The invention relates to a fuel injection system for compressor-equipped internal combustion engines. In a known fuel injection system, the pressure drop at the fuel metering valve is variable in accordance with the charge air pressure, in order to correct the fuel-air ratio, which in internal combustion engines with supercharging becomes leaner as the air density increases.